Spartan Hegemony
I really don't remember which was my first alliance since I started 2005/6...The first alliance I remember is GSCN which was a new alliance that time under command of Brilliance(I think he is still playing).I got my 1st government position there and it was Minister of Defense.I held it for one term,then I kind of got bored and left the alliance(The first ruler name was Ntinos and nation name the same as now). Now it was the second part.I joined OIN.It was a period when they had ~110 members including Someguy,Eagle(something like that),Tolkien and many other known names(once run for MoD against Tolkien but lost xD).I learned many things there including economics,recruitment,alliance organization,foreign affairs.But I still wasn't where I should be. After some time,with the help of two more OINers,we founded Royal Teutonic Order(RTO) and I had the leading position of Grand Magister.Then I started to know people.Kaiser come to our forums and proposed a "knights treaty" where all knight-themed alliances would be in.TTK,TGE,OTS(maybe another one) were in this too(and the alliance King Vitautus -something was in).Talks were really slow. I was not democratic even with the grand migistress,maskofblue who later joined NpO and NPO,and as a result she left.Kaiser asked to "merge".I had no alternative but to join TGE.I really liked Kaiser and TGE was a nice place and was given the honor to be in the assembly(not like NADC,it was the prime ruling body after Kaiser).After I left,I ended up being raided and almost ZIed by King Vitautus and 2 more.After a little search I joined OTS.I was aided generously and reached my previous strength(that time it was 27k).For unknown causes I had to leave OTS but I got ZIed for not paying my debt of 30mil(even though before leaving I said that I would).That was the end of Ntinos. I re-joined the game some months later but with the name Lysandros(spartan general whose deeds I learned in school).I now grew by tech deals.I was middleman to money,I did much and grew to a decent level(2.5k infra).I joined New Workers Front under the presidency of Manta(still playing).That was my first real entry in politics and Foreign Affairs.I helped with every alliance aspect and it grew to 15 members.I resumed communications with OIN,started with SE,CPCN,UDCS,LSF and other communist alliances.From OIN I met Hardstyle(later joined Echelon and became minister of Economics).An incident arose with a war against an alliance named IPA and Harstyle joined NWF to help in war and organization.The war never happened but Hardstyle never left.He assumed MoE,MoIA positions and I kept MoFA. Third phase: A friend of mine(now under the name Nikita Gregarin-long and interesting is his story too) got enganged in war with NPO.We both thought it was a tech raid or such and I aided him and went to NPO forums to resolve the matter.I was named enemy and after 60 pages of "spamming"(=flamming/insults and clever diplomacy) I was put on ZI list.Even though I was MoFA and 1st in command since the president was absent,through Hardstyle we managed to save NWF.I fought heroically against Agro Ku squad(still have the names of the attackers) and for the 4 first days I managed to give them a hard time,winning most battles(they were all 2x my NS).I got much money that helped me to continue fighting.Then I left for easter holidays with my family.After the wars ended,even though I was in ZI list no NPO nation re-engaged.Partly having rebuild my nation,having put in my nation bio of the great war I fought,I was attacked again by 2 more nations.I had much fun and won them relatively easily and at the end of the wars negotiated peace.The peace involved removal of the ZI list and the nation that had suffered most damaged would be payed the difference of the damages he dealt to what he suffered.That meant I had to pay xD but it was like 0.5mil. Then I joined NADC.I yesterday remembered that Veniciana was MoFA then.One month after I joined NADC I joined the assembly.Some time later,Ven asked me to become a FAD.In 3–4 weeks I got S-FAD position.I met Shukurian(sp) and got informed that TGE wasn't treating their members good enough.I spoke to one about couping the chancellor.He informed Rivereye.I at one point was asked what alliance I was in.I said: NADC,and with high position.I didn't intent to use my "influence" or something and had planned to leave NADC so it won't get involved.I got expelled and was named traitor.Some people in NADC spoke of the matter and I spoke to river and was allowed to give a departure post.For a period of time,NADC members talked to me(even those I did not know) wanting to know more.Some already knew and wanted me to return.I thought I shouldn't.The first time I felt an alliance as home ended in being expelled.I tried to keep contacts for some time but it ended over time.I was on the search again... I had to find now another alliance yet again.I joined TOOL.I didn't want to participate in diplomacy or politics and decided to grow my nation.To that an important role played my decision to became a tech bank.It like a tech seller who: 1)is aided to 4-5k infra 2)does tech-deals and keeps the money,but has low tech.It was nice while it lasted.One day,I saw that NPO was declared on by many alliances.I had to fight them.I asked the leadership and they made me wait.After their decision to "support NPO" I understood I should go.I had to join an alliance who would allow me to get access to their forums.I first though of TGE but they were not in.Being "desperate",I found RoK.Got masked as Warrior and started the fight.I fought for 3 weeks straight,3 targets every time.My nation was almost destroyed(from 4.5k infra to ~1k...).I asked and was given aid and managed to continue the war.I attacked 9 more nations(18 total).11 of them I managed to anarchy.All wars I fought were great and as usual I won most GAs but had many losses on air and CMs(I didn't have miss.def. that time nor satellites).The loot kept me going until one day the surrender declaration was agreed. From then started the last period of my history,the one I am right now.I have closed over a year.I was a quite member but the last two months I take part in many discussions,embassies and military(got colonel rank! nothing special though).The war-theme of RoK is what I like most(besides the people who are extremely funny) and I have really prepared and preparing my nation for war.NEW war sparked my interest and now I know where to focus. I am now: #Warrior #Deputy of Foreign Affairs for RoK